seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Dancing
From the Publisher MyTona: We're ringing in the new year with a new update! What's new in Version 1.12.5: *Funny new iMessage stickers added *Parallax effect support added. Now Darkwood will come to life before your very eyes! *New event: Dispeller of Anomalies *Improved tutorial *Improved loot collection *Friend search added when sending gifts *150 new quests *New location: the Museum *The Treasure Box puzzle's mechanics has been improved. You can now move gems during animations. *For iPhone 6s and above: 3D Touch functionality has been added. Many actions in the game can now be performed with a single tap. You can now keep track of your in-game stats using Apple Watch. Update the game and get free rubies! The 2017 January Update Ring in the New Year with an ice skating competition! Wake the residents of Darkwood out of their hibernation with some festive fun and happiness amid the dreary depths of winter. Ice Dancing went live on January 4, 2017. The update arrived just a day after the Snowy Fairy Tale event ended and it unlocked access to the new Hidden Object Location first glimpsed in the Christmas updates - Winter Park as well as the Museum. A new mini event challenge and 150 new quests were also included. The format follows the previous Enchanted Harvest and Snowy Fairy Tale special event updates in terms of game play with similar quests and creatures to banish. Ice Dancing Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from Level 11 and up. Players have 29 days to complete the 3 new tasks in Ice Dancing to win its unique rewards. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' Rank on the new Hidden Object Location 'Winter Park' to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. The male and female avatars are dressed in warm winter clothes suited for a day spent skating outdoors in the newly opened Winter Park ice rink. They are perfect reminders of the successful completion of the ice Dancing challenge. The new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Enchanted Snowflake talisman and the commemorative Snow Grace casket. The Enchanted Snowflake talisman regenerates energy 5 times faster for 1 day. The new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Snow Grace Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. (3) Collect 100 Berry Branches by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Ice Chest and receive the Guardians of the Cold picture. The new chest contains 1 Shot of Vigor, 1 Fire Crystal, 5 Eyeglass, 5 Lightning in a Bottle, 5 Magic Lantern, 5 Flying Time, 3 Strawberry Pudding, 2 Rainbow Hard Candies, and 1 Hot Chocolate. The Ice Chest goes directly to inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. Completion of the Ice Dancing challenge will award the Player with the Golden Ice Skate Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Guardians of the Cold are 3 new creatures to banish: * Rascal Penguin who hogs the ice rink preventing the Darkwood residents from skating. * Northern Eagle-owl who has a strange love of headwear and steals hats from unsuspecting Darkwood residents. * Wild Goat who loves to wreak chaos and havoc while dressed in a fur coat. Banishing requirements follow the previous established pattern for banishing event creatures. Banishing them will award the new fixers required to combine the new collections. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Ice Dancing challenge or by time running out. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Winter Park Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Ice Cube Access Passes! Gingerbread Men Challenge This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 7 and up. Players have 10 days starting from January 5, 2017 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Gingerbread Men in order to win the special rewards. Gingerbread Men are found by successfully playing either the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Gingerbread Men per win. * Collect 25 Gingerbread Men to win 1 Frosted Muffins - restores 100 energy * Collect 125 Gingerbread Men to win 1 Berry Punch - restores 300 energy * Collect 250 Gingerbread Men to win 1 Fire Crystal - regenerate energy 10x faster for 2 hours * Collect 400 Gingerbread Men to win 1 Foxberry Cheesecake - restores 600 energy * Collect 600 Gingerbread Men to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour Changes in Version 1.12.5 *Improved tutorial *Improved loot collection *Friend search added when sending gifts *New iMessage stickers *Parallax effect support added Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Winter Park Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough